narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chūnin Exams (Arc)
The Chūnin Exams arc is from Part I of the series, and spans from chapters 34 to 114 of the manga and episodes 20 to 67 of the Naruto anime. It introduces many of the secondary characters of the series, as well as the first major villain, Orochimaru. It is also one of the longest arcs in the series. Summary The Chūnin Exam Team 7 returned to Konoha to continue with their lives as regular Genin. One day, whilst playing with Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi, Naruto met three Genin from Sunagakure, the Hidden Village in the Sand - Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari - and learned that they were in Konoha to participate in the Chūnin Selection Exams. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai all volunteered their teams for the exam as well. Naruto was thrilled at the possibility of becoming a Chūnin. First Phase The first part of the exam is written, but it is not a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the Genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. Naruto, who did not realize this, went into a traumatic state in which he felt that he would cause his entire team to be eliminated, as he did not know the answer to any of the questions. Sasuke realized that he, too, did not know the answers, but immediately activated his Sharingan to copy someone else's answers. Sakura, as a testament to her incredible intellect, answered all of the questions quickly (a feat which the examiner later said could not be accomplished at Genin level). The last question was a do or die question: don't answer and your entire team failed the Chūnin Exams, answer and get it wrong and you would stay a Genin forever. Naruto showed that he was not a quitter when he burst out that he didn't care if he stayed a Genin forever, he would still become Hokage. The Genin who stayed behind all passed the first part of the Chūnin Exams (including Naruto, who didn't answer a single question on the exam). Second Phase The second part of the exam is a survival exam in the The 44th Battle Training Zone, aka "The Forest of Death". During this part, Naruto found himself in a desperate situation against Orochimaru, an S-rank missing-nin from Konoha so powerful that the Third Hokage later mentioned that there was nobody in Konoha that could fight him equally. It turned out that Orochimaru used to be one of the Third Hokage's pupils, also known as the Sannin. Naruto and Sasuke's reactions to the situation were a complete reversal of what had happened in the Land of Waves mission – Sasuke was frozen with fear while Naruto fought on fearlessly, at one point stopping Orochimaru's huge summoned snake in its tracks on his own (with the help of some demon fox chakra), and muttering to Sasuke, in a moment of glorious retribution that marked another milestone in their rivalry, "You're not hurt, are you ... scaredy-cat?" Naruto eventually snapped Sasuke out of his panic. However, Orochimaru used the Five Elements Seal on Naruto, disrupting the flow of the demon fox's chakra, as well as Naruto's own. However, Orochimaru was too much for Sasuke as well. In the end, Orochimaru put a Cursed Seal of Heaven onto Sasuke's neck, saying that Sasuke would eventually come to him for the power he needed to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Orochimaru then left, sending his three Genin, Team Dosu from Otogakure, to go after Sasuke. While both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious from the fight against Orochimaru, Sakura had to take care of them. It was there that Sakura's personality reached a turning point. As Kin Tsuchi of Team Dosu trapped her by roughly holding her by her hair, Sakura realized how pathetic her behavior was, always criticizing others, when she was the one who hadn't improved at all. She reflected on herself, thinking how she was always telling Naruto that she was better than him, when he had been the one who was consistently improving, and telling Sasuke she loved him when she couldn't even muster up enough strength to protect him as a teammate, before she symbolically freed herself by cutting off her long hair with a kunai, which she had initially kept long because Sasuke supposedly liked girls with long hair. She also had to fight against the Sound Genin, and resolved to no longer be dependent on her teammates. The three Sound Genin were pushed back, with the aid of Team 10 and Rock Lee, whose efforts seemed to be worthless before Neji Hyūga and Tenten showed up. Dosu Kinuta, the leader of Team Dosu, mentioned that Neji could "see through them", but before Neji could attack, an awakened Sasuke intervened. The Cursed Seal Sasuke now had started to take effect, as, in a state of insanity and murderous intent, Sasuke defeated Zaku Abumi of Team Dosu, going as far as to dislocate his shoulders for no other reason than to cause him pain. Before he could do any more damage to anyone else, however, Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying and begging him to stop, allowing Sasuke to regain control of the Seal. Dosu left with his teammates, wondering why Orochimaru had sent him to kill Sasuke if he knew Sasuke had the Cursed Seal. Team 7 still managed to make it past the second stage by defeating Oboro and his team with a little help from Kabuto, a fellow ninja from Konoha. Preliminaries Seven teams managed to pass, which was twice as many as had been expected. To cut down the prevailing Genin from the second exam, a preliminary round was staged before the third and final stage of the Chūnin Exam. The twenty-one people (twenty after Kabuto quit) were to be matched up with each other, in a fight that lasted until somebody gave in or was unable to continue fighting. The proctor of the third exam, Hayate Gekkō, did reserve the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner. Sakura at first attempted to tell the examiners that the Cursed Seal that Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke was seriously debilitating him, but Sasuke stopped her, and told her to mind her own business. At that point, Naruto stepped in to stand up for Sakura, but was swiftly silenced by Sasuke, who acknowledged Naruto by declaring that he was one of the people he wanted to fight. Later on, Naruto would return the sentiment. The first match up was Sasuke Uchiha against a member of Kabuto's team, Yoroi Akadō. Before the fight started, Kakashi warned Sasuke that, if his Curse Mark got out of control, he would have to intervene and stop the match to control the Mark, which barred Sasuke from using any jutsu at all just so he could fight. The match started with Yoroi stealing Sasuke's chakra through his hands. The match seemed hopeless for Sasuke, until he heard Naruto's taunts. Next to him was Rock Lee, which gave Sasuke an idea. He used Lion Combo, a copy of Rock Lee's Front Lotus move, which had been captured by Sasuke's Sharingan. Yoroi was knocked unconscious, and Sasuke advanced to the next round. After the fight, Kakashi took him away to seal the Cursed Seal. Up next were Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. Zaku only had one arm he was able to move, but he bet that he could win. Down below, the Curse Mark was sealed by Kakashi, but then Orochimaru showed up for Sasuke. He said that all the Genin he currently had at his command were all disposable. As Kakashi readied his Lightning Cutter, Shino commanded a multitude of bugs to attack, leaving Zaku with a choice: to go for him or the bugs. Zaku then revealed he could use both arms, but it was too late. The bugs had blocked Zaku's chakra and had built it up in his arms, making them explode and thus ending the fight. Orochimaru left, saying that Sasuke would be his someday. The match with Misumi Tsurugi against Kankurō began. It seemed like Misumi would win, until it was revealed that the Kankurō Misumi was fighting was just a puppet. The real Kankurō was disguised, controlling the puppet with his chakra. He used the puppet to defeat Misumi. The fourth match, Sakura versus Ino, was particularly meaningful, as the two were rivals. The match dragged on for almost an hour before they hit each other at the exact same time, thus rendering each other unconscious. Hayate declared that neither of them would move on to the next round. .]] The fifth match was Tenten against Temari. The match was over quickly, as all the projectile weapons used by Tenten were completely countered by the wind technique used by Temari, who won quite easily. Rock Lee jumped down to avenge Temari's treatment of Tenten, but Might Guy stopped what would have turned into a fight. The sixth match of Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi of Team Dosu was next, with Shikamaru aware that he was at a disadvantage, since Kin had seen him use his jutsu in the Forest of Death without showing her own fighting style. Kin started by dodging the Shadow Possession Technique and firing needles with and without bells. She managed to divert his attention by ringing the bells with strings to mock him, then she struck him with silent needles. Shikamaru managed to get his shadow across to her using the strings to perform the jutsu. They both drew out shuriken and flung them at each other. When it came time for them to duck, Shikamaru ducked successfully, but Kin knocked her head against the wall and knocked herself out, which turned out to be the true nature of Shikamaru's battle strategy. Shikamaru emerged as the winner. Naruto was matched up with Kiba in the seventh match. The fight went poorly for Naruto at first, especially after Kiba's dog, Akamaru, joined the fight and transformed into Kiba for the Beast Human Clone jutsu. Naruto made a comeback by transforming into Kiba and tricked him by transforming into Akamaru before his transformation reversed, leading to Kiba attacking the other "Kiba", thinking that he was Naruto, which resulted in him knocking out Akamaru by mistake. Kiba then focused on attacking intensively to keep Naruto from counterattacking, until Naruto accidentally blew off, which stunned Kiba, whose sense of smell was magnified a thousand times at the time. Naruto then beat Kiba by using shadow clones to perform a new technique, Uzumaki Naruto Combo. The eighth match brought a family rivalry to the forefront, as Hinata and Neji battled. Kiba, being escorted away on a stretcher, urged Hinata to forfeit. Hinata, however, after being inspired by Naruto's courage, still wanted to fight to prove that she could be brave. They both fought in the Hyūga Gentle Fist style, enabling them to cut off each other's chakra flow. They both also had the Byakugan; a trait which Kakashi said surpasses the Sharingan. With the Byakugan, Neji exploited Hinata's fears with the intention of killing her, and it was only by the exam proctor’s intervention that stopped him from doing that. Hinata's bravery still managed to inspire Naruto, as he vowed to battle and win against Neji in the third exam. The ninth match had Rock Lee against Gaara. Rock Lee used his remarkable taijutsu abilities, but barely managed to scratch Gaara. He then opened five of the inner chakra gates, the result being that Lee's strength was multiplied immensely for a short time, but also severely injured him. Gaara was beaten badly. Rock Lee used his Reverse Lotus technique to attempt to break through Gaara's sand armor, at the expense of great pain and injury to himself. When Gaara was falling, however, he dispersed his gourd into sand as a cushion to break his fall. Gaara used Sand Binding Coffin to crush Rock Lee's left arm and leg. Might Guy jumped down to defend Lee, regretting having taught Lee how to open the inner gates, after learning from the medical ninja that Lee could no longer be a ninja due to his intense injuries. Gaara won the match. The last match was Chōji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta. Chōji was reluctant to battle, instead wanting to forfeit, but tried after being promised food by Asuma if he won. Chōji entered the battle with prior knowledge of Dosu's abilities, and quickly used Human Bullet Tank to hide his ears from the Sound ninja's attacks. Dosu managed to overcome this by transmitting his Vibrating Sound Drill through Chōji's flesh, quickly defeating him. Finals After the preliminary match-ups, there was a one-month period in which the remaining Genin could prepare themselves. Various dignitaries were also invited to watch the main matches. During this month, Naruto met Jiraiya, another Sannin, for the first time. Jiraiya agreed to be his sensei, and was the one who taught him most of the advanced techniques he learned during that time. Under Jiraiya, Naruto improved his chakra control by practicing walking on water, learned how to call upon the demon fox's energy at will after Jiraiya used a counter seal to cancel Orochimaru's sealing technique, and how to use a Summoning Technique to call the giant toad, Gamabunta, to his aid, but was exhausted after completing his training, and Gamabunta carried him to the hospital. Also, during the month of training, Dosu who was trying to sneak up on, and kill Gaara was ripped to shreds by him. Hayate Gekkō (the third exam proctor) was murdered by Baki, the Jōnin of Gaara's squad, Team Baki, after he overheard Baki talking with Kabuto about their plans to invade Konoha. Gaara also attempted to assassinate Rock Lee in the hospital on the day before the finals, but was stopped by Naruto and Shikamaru. Gaara revealed his past, which led to Naruto realizing that they had similar histories of prejudice, before Guy stepped in and forced Gaara to leave. Naruto's fight with Neji a month later in the first match of the finals was a very dramatic one. During the fight, Neji lectured Naruto much as he had done with Hinata during the preliminaries, telling Naruto that dropouts remain dropouts and that this cannot change. Naruto eventually won the battle through a combination of the demon fox's power sealed within him and sheer belief in victory. In the process, he changed Neji's outlook on life, and inspired him to create his own fate, thus forming another important bond. Naruto was able to make Neji understand that destiny can be changed, and they became good friends from that point on. The second match, which featured Sasuke versus Gaara, was moved to be the last, as Sasuke hadn't shown up yet. Normally he would have been disqualified on the spot, but his match had been highly anticipated – in fact, some of the crowd commented they had mostly come just to see him fight, forcing the Third Hokage to give into the Kazekage's request to postpone the match. The third match, which featured Shino versus Kankurō, was given to Shino on default, since Kankurō forfeited to "keep his techniques a secret" before the invasion plan was launched. The fourth match was Temari versus Shikamaru. Both Temari and Shikamaru were excellent strategists, but Shikamaru was better. Although it appeared throughout the match that Shikamaru was using pointless attacks, he was actually five steps ahead, and managed to skillfully manipulate Temari into a position where he could attack from behind, using the tunnel which Naruto had dug during his match with Neji to stealthily extend his Shadow Imitation Technique. This took control over Temari's body, and forced her to imitate every one of Shikamaru's movements. Although Shikamaru could have won, he quit instead, saying that he was too low on chakra. His real reason for quitting, however, seems to be because he is incredibly lazy and saw no point in winning, which would only lead to having to fight in further matches. He also didn't want to hurt a girl. Gaara versus Sasuke came around again. This was the battle that the crowd had been looking forward to. Sasuke arrived late, but the waiting time was extended again because of the importance of the match. Sasuke demonstrated that his speed had vastly increased, to the point where the sand guarding Gaara could not keep up. Sasuke also demonstrated the Chidori, a technique he had learned from Kakashi, which also happened to be Kakashi's only original jutsu, to injure Gaara. Before the match could finish, however, a smoke bomb was set off in the Hokage's box. Kabuto, who was actually working for Orochimaru, used a Genjutsu to put almost everybody in the crowd to sleep, and the Invasion of Konoha commenced. Episodes Anime::Naruto: Original Arc number::3 Anime Arc number::3 Category:Arcs